The Nightmare Reborn
by InuDemon92
Summary: Kagome made a wish on a jewel shard, she wished that Kikyo never existed. Her wish came true...these are the consequenses of her mistake...
1. The Bandit

(Authors Note: This is the sequel to my other story **"Scattered Memories"**.For those of you that don't want to go to the trouble of reading the story, I've summarized the basic points in the introduction. Sorry if it's a bit confusing, but you really don't need it.)

* * *

Introduction-(kind of long) 

_The sacred Shikon jewel of four souls, it's said to give unimaginable power to its possessor, also said to grant wishes…_

_One night, Kagome made a wish upon a jewel shard. She wished the Kikyo didn't exist. The next morning, her wish came true. _

_She was forgotten by the feudal era, and by her beloved Inuyasha. Without Kikyo, Inuyasha would have never fallen in love and became the helpful half demon he is today. Without Kikyo, Omnigumo would have never sold his soul to demons and created Naraku. And died resurrecting the jewel into Kagome._

_Kagome returned through the well searching for answers. Once back, she discovered her former friends, each together with their families, their lives not touched by Naraku and the jewel shards. But most of all, the scared jewel was still whole, still held at the demon slayers village where it was created. But the village was in war, under attack by demons that searched the power from all over the land._

_Kagome found the rebellious Inuyasha and together with the help of their former gang, they saved the village and recovered the jewel. At the final battle, Inuyasha admitted to himself what he's been denying for so long. He wanted to protect the village, he wanted to protect Kagome. The Tetsaiga pulsed allowing him to perform the Wind Scar. Kagome held the tainted jewel in her hands. Her spiritual powers purified it relieving the village from the attacking demons._

_On a rainy night, the remaining demon slayers came to a conclusion. They entrusted the jewel to Kagome since they could no longer control and protect it. It was the perfect opportunity for her to make the wish, the wish to change everything back to normal. Kagome longed to be together with her friends and their happiness. _

_But then Naraku was never created. Making the wish would mean bringing him back, bringing back all the pain her friends went through because of him. Kagome couldn't do that. Instead, she remained in the feudal era taking Kikyos position in Kaedes village. She felt it was her responsibility to her abilities and to Kikyo._

_Until one day, months later, when a fatally wounded bandit stumbled into their village, with an unusual burn mark on his back…_

* * *

**Chapter One**

**'The** **Bandit'**

"Lady Kagome! Come quick! We have a badly wounded man in need of help!"

The man was burned badly. His face had been distorted so much it rounded away his features. Some had their doubts about his whereabouts. But Kagome treated him none the less. As she finished up the last of the bandages, Kagome noticed an odd burn mark on his back. It wasn't until later when Kaede finally concluded his identity, "There was a gang fight a while ago. The mansion was set afire. I believe this man is the bandit that started it all."

_Bandit? Fire? Burn Marks? _Kagome bit her lips nervously, "Kaede, what's this mans name?"

The old priestess finished watering her garden flowers that Kagome taught her how to tame. The overhead sun made the dew drops on each petal shimmer. "I don't know actually. He was unconscious when he got here."

She ran her fingers over the delicate lilies, not taking Kagomes words seriously, "I must be getting old. It's either that or someone has been taking my lilies" Kaede noticed the empty spots in the soil where someone had tried to cover up the uprooted flowers.

* * *

Kagome checked up on him every so often to tend to his wounds. He appeared to be pledged into a deep sleep. She wasn't sure if he was conscious since the only sounds this man made was groans when Kagome moved him. 

One night, Kagome entered the cabin with the herbs she picked in the early morning. His eye peered back at her through the bandages. It disgusted her. Kagome felt a rush of fear as if she was afraid to be seen by this man. But she had to know, "I've sub stained your life. Rest for now," she tried to make a good impression for him to talk, "Tell me. What is your name?"

His voice was even more disturbing. But it reflected his appearance and his role as a bandit. This man resembled Naraku, even when he spoke, "Your vain efforts are wasted, lady. I have no birth name given to me. I've traveled the land as an unknown fugitive. My comrades call me Omnitachi."

Kagome could feel her stomach sicken. Though this man didn't have Omnigumo's name, his similarities frightened her. She knew she couldn't become close to him. He had to be sent away, for everyone's sakes.

* * *

The tombstone had been eroded away somehow. The flowers had already died and shriveled do to the current lack of rain. But it was still the most peaceful, beautiful sight that he'd ever known. Inuyasha rubbed away the dirt on this unmarked grave. But he didn't need it to be carved in letters to remind him whose it was. 

"The grave sight of Lady Izyoi," he announced, "Huh, sorry I haven't been around mom. Things have been a little hectic lately. This girl, priestess actually, says she loves me. I've never actually been in this situation before. Do you think I should believe her?"

The wind swirled the autumn leaves around the 'two' of them. It was the only answer he got. He knew very well she couldn't hear him. But it was the only place where he felt safe to express his feeling, "She's kind of weird. She says she's from a different time or something. But she's like you mom. I want to believe in her, I really do. I'll bring her here for you to meet sometimes. I'm sure you'll like her."

Inuyasha planted a bunch of lilies on the grave sight and patted down the soil, "Just like you taught me." He smiled and turned around to leave.

* * *

"What? Ye are sending the bandit away?" 

Kagome didn't know what else to say to Kaede. She noticed the way Omnitachi was looking at her when she checked up on him. His shallow breaths were suddenly calmed and tender. Kagome knew it was starting all over again. She played nervously with the stitching in her oversized sleeve, "Yes, I believe it's the best thing to do. I've already arranged for a carriage to take him to another village. I'm sorry Kaede. It's probably not the most gracious thing to do but—!"

"No need to apologize Kagome," Lady Kaede was an elder priestess. She was the only one that addressed Kagome solemnly by her name. Others either called her Lady Kagome or Kagome-sama for her superior stature, "Ye do what you think is right. It's time ye stopped coming to me for advice for I am no longer able to decide what's right for ye. The village will be in yes hands one day."

"Kaede," Kagome felt like wrapping her arms around her. Kaede had acted like a grandmother to her, consoling her when she missed her family. No, she _was _family to Kagome. She felt like crying again.

_

* * *

I won't be sent away. _Omnitachi lay staring that the ceiling. He groaned in pain as he attempted to move his arm. But it was no use. The muscle and tissue had already been torn off by the fire. He'd felt nothing but pain ever since his consciousness returned. But she helped heal that. Every time he looked at her, it was like a different pain struck his heart, the pain is sadness, sadness that she'd never be his. 

_I must obtain a new body. I must have her!_ Onmitachis heart filled with greed._ She is mine. Lady Kagome, I claim you as my own. Wait for me. Wait for me to gain a new body! Wait for me!_

* * *

(Authors Note: Don't worry, not everything's going to go exactly the same as the first time.) 


	2. Lies

(Authors Note: Okay people, for those of you have like to skim...please don't do that. There's some important stuff in here that supports the rest of the story.)

**Chapter Two**

**'Lies'**

Kagome made sure the carriage carrying Omnitachi away made it out of the village boundaries. She sighed relieved that it was over. The sun had already set leaving a faint glow of orange in the horizon. But other than that, stars were already taking their places in the sky.

Kagome decided to return for dinner. She missed her mother's good old home cooking, but this was just as good when you're exhausted from the day, better appetite. She'd even learned to appreciate life more. She passed by an open area on the lake. The area seemed perfect to build a foundation, nice and quiet near the water. The weeds and wild plants growing there had already burned away. _Strange though. Why wouldn't anyone bother to make use of it?_

Kagome decided to ask Kaede about it when she got back. Maybe she could get a house built there. Kagome couldn't live with Kaede forever, especially with Kaedes little speech about independence just a few days ago.

* * *

As the carriage rolled across the lumpy stone path away from the village dragging him away from her, Omnitachi looked up at the night sky. The soul stealers were dancing again, weaving in and out of each other so gracefully that the sky appeared to be the deep depths of the ocean, dark blue and endless. They looked so free.

_She sent me away._ His heart wasn't so much filled with hate for her uncaring eye. It made him yearn to have her even more. _Take me away from this encasement._ He called out to the soul stealers. They descended down responding to his request. The soul stealers wrapped them selves around his immobilized body and carried him off into the sky.

The carriage rider felt a sudden absence in weight in the back and turned to see the bandit floating away. He fainted and fell off the carriage leaving the horses to drive.

* * *

Inuyasha jolted up from his sleep. Beads of sweat covered him forehead despite the coming snow. The leaves had already turned colour blowing off with the wind. His red kimono blended him in with the late autumn scene.

He was dreaming of her, mother. Inuyasha hadn't thought about his mother since the stone ages. He'd always shoved that part of his childhood to the back of his memories. This dream just remained him why.

He could still smell the smoke lingering in the air...

_The night their house caught on fire. He was screaming in her arms, but it was okay. They had the cloth of the fire rat wrapped tightly around them. Inuyasha had shut his eyes through most of it, digging into his mother's chest as far away from the heat as possible. The next this he knew, the sky was clear with the snowflakes dancing down towards them. But he was cold._

Suddenly a swirling sound caught his ears, like something sharp cutting through the air. Inuyasha looked up expecting to see those usual snake things floating around again. But instead they had something, or some one, in their grasp. He cracked his knuckles. _Well, something's better than nothing. _He'd been stripped of his killing liscense to prevent arouse from the villagers since he decided to remain near the village. His muscles yearned to be used. With that thought Inuyasha leaped up into the air anxious to dig his claws into something.

They weren't tough opponents, probably because they couldn't fight back. As soon as he made his first strike, the soul stealers scattered dropping the mummified man. He fell rapidly towards the ground but Inuyasha managed to catch him before he met the ground. He felt gross in his hands, like his body had decayed. Inuyasha laid him down on the grass.

"You are a half demon?" Omnitachi grumbled. The half demon appeared very similar to a woman he once knew.

"Yeah? What about it? You got a problem?"

"You are Lady Izyois child."

Inuyasha's ears perked at the sound of his mother's name, "You knew my mother?" It wasn't a very unusual thing. Izyoi was a fair and beautiful maiden. Many knew her, especially as the woman that gave birth to a half demon. She could have had any man's heart, yet she chose to fall in love with a demon instead.

"Once such a beautiful woman, yet so tragic. A tragic woman, leading a life to a tragic end."

"Yeah, yeah, I know; the misery, the discrimination, the poor health leading to an early death, blah, blah, blah. I've heard it already okay?"

There was a long moment of silence before Omnitachi spoke again, "You do not know how your mother died?"

"Were you listening to what I was just saying? Poor health leading to an early death, blah, blah, blah," Inuyasha mouthed the words to him mocking his question.

"Such a fool," despite his appearance, Omnitachi still appeared to be wise, "It's only natural that they'd use such a cover story in fear of your demon nature of revenge."

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing, "What? You mean my mother died some other way?" He demanded.

The child of Lady Izyoi, the half demon. Omnitachi knew the stories about Lady Kagome and the jewel, they'd become very popular after the war, especially how she had a thing for a certain half demon. It would only make sense that he'd remain at the village to watch over the woman he loves. This was the half demon; this was the obstacle that he had to eliminate.

"I'm still waiting?!" Inuyasha grabbed the bunch of bandages at him neck pulling his face closer to his own, "How did she die? Did someone kill her?! You'd better tell me unless you want to wait for the bugs to come and eat away at your body!"

He didn't seem intimidated at Inuyashas threat and spoke quietly, "They were plotting against you."

"Who?!"

"They stabled themselves outside you house, readied to charge in, afraid that one day, you'd let your demon nature take the better of you."

Inuyasha knew that much. But he forced himself to ignore that fact for Kagome, because she had said she loved him.

"But Lady Izyoi wouldn't allow it. As they burned the house down, she rescued her baby away from the flames and smoke and escaped. But they chased after her. She was executed in exchange for the live of her half demon child."

Inuyasha was shocked. He'd always been told that she'd died one winter when her health gave out due to the cold. This was the first time he hear this version of the story. Inuyasha clutched his fists, tight, drawing blood from his palms. But this one made more sense, "Who executed her?" He gritted his teeth filling his words with hurt and despise.

"The very people that shunned you from their village."

That was all Inuyasha had to know. He turned and sprinted in the direction of the village, hissing over his shoulder, "I'll come back for you just after I finish a little business."

Inuyasha wasn't sure who to believe. But he had to find out for himself, for sure. If she really was executed, he wouldn't have to live off killing soul stealers for amusement anymore.

Omnitachi snickered quietly to himself as the half demon left. He was always good at lying. This would just add to his long list of successes. _Lady Kagome. You'll be mine. I won't let anyone else have you._ He laid back and closed his eyes. Omnitachi felt himself sinking into a deep void of darkness. But he didn't care.

_Come to me demons. I sell you my strength in return for a new body. Give me what I desire and come to my demand!_


	3. Lady Izyoi

(Author's Note: Again, important stuff in here that supports the story so please don't skim.)

**Chapter Three**

**'Lady Izyoi'**

Kagome chomped down as soon as Kaede set the bowl of rice porridge in from of her. She felt like a burden had just been lifted off her chest. It had been the top priority on her mind since he showed up. Omnitachi was gone. She didn't have to worry about Naraku coming back anymore. Or in this time, just coming since he'd never been here. She felt like she was free to be cheerful again.

Kagome sighed contently, "Ah, it smells so good! Say Kaede? You know that empty area near the lake? Well, I thought maybe I'd get a house or medical center built there. You know, since I'm going to be sticking around for quite a while."

Kaede froze with her chopsticks in mid air. She hadn't expected Kagome to mention such a topic, "I suspected ye would notice that spot in the village sooner or later. That, ye know, is the house of Inuyasha and the deceased Lady Izyoi."

Outside in the dark, something moved against the window as Kagome and Kaede spoke. Inuyasha listened to their conversation.

_Lady Izyoi, that's Inuyashas mother_, "So why was it burnt down?"

Kaede appeared pale, dead serious, "Ye must know Kagome, this village was once very sensitive to danger," she said cautiously, "These people were frightened by demon blood in their village and took unnecessary actions towards it."

Kagome gasped and covered her mouth in disbelief. "You mean they burnt it down because he was a half demon?" She knew Inuyasha had taken discrimination as a child, but not to this degree, "Did you intend to kill him?" She added quietly.

Kaede looked down at the floorboards resentfully, "It was not the wisest of choices I admit. Still to this day, I ponder if that was the right decision. How ever they managed to escape, but were once again found two days later hiding in the forests. That's when Lady Izyoi suffered her most tragic death."

_'Her most tragic death.'_ Inuyasha stood up and moved away from the window to the streets, not bothering to conceal him self. That phrase played over and over again in his mind. He didn't have to hear anymore. _That man was telling the truth... They killed her._

An old villager passed him. He backed away pointing his finger at the half demon, gasping and whimpering, "It's you! It's you!"

_They murdered her._

Other soon joined in holding shovels and rakes unsure whether or not he was an enemy, cautiously circling him.

_They murdered mother!!_

…"Her most tragic death?" Kagome felt shivered over her body.

Kaede nodded, "Ai, we never intended to kill the Lady. But it was the village's decision to be rid of the half demon therefore dragging Lady Izyoi down with him."

"So her death was by accident?"…

Inuyasha's anger finally reached its peek. He felt the blood from his hand drip as the circle grew tighter and tighter, "Blades of Blood!" He slashed their weapons into kindling, backing the villagers away from him, screaming in fear.

… "She used her own body to protect Inuyasha's, therefore allowing her self to choke in the smoke from the fire. We'd only intended to chase them from their house, showing them that he was no longer welcome here so they would seek life in another village."…

Woman dragged their screaming children inside. _You killed my mother. You're the reason she's dead!_ Inuyashas fury took hold of him. The villagers' attempts were pointless. What they'd feared so long ago had finally occurred. Inuyasha stained his claws in their blood. The Tetsaiga rattle against his side but he didn't even notice it.

… "But all didn't go according to plan. Lady Izyoi was found two days later huddled in the snow with her kimono around Inuyasha. They did not escape to another village. We took her back for healing. Her health was already weak, but adding the smoke that night and the two days in the forest shivering in the cold winter weather, she had no hope. Her last wish was for Inuyasha to keep up in life."…

He knocked aside their pathetic arrows. He felt lost. When she'd said she loved him, he felt so sure. But now Inuyasha didn't know what to believe. Without intending, he'd made a path to the shrine where the sacred jewel was kept. Kagome had once showed him, back when he thought he understood. Inuyasha busted through the shrine doors. _I'll make you all pay for killing mother!_

… Kagome couldn't eat anymore. The bowl of rice porridge cooled in her hands, "So, his mother died in an accident. But that in Inuyashas eyes will seem like a murder."

"Ai, that's why we never told him the truth," Kaede seemed to tear up. Even though they'd never intended to kill them, Lady Izyoi was still dead because of what they did. And no amount of apologies will ease Inuyashas heart. She hoped that in time, Inuyasha will come to understand and forgive. But now wasn't that time.

The village outside was screaming in terror. Some one came pounded on their door, ending their conversation, "Lady Kagome! The half demon has come to steal the jewel!"


	4. The Nightmare Reborn

(Author's Note: The chapter title basically says it all. Please read!)

**Chapter Four**

**'The Nightmare Reborn'**

Kagome ran outside, grabbing her bow and arrows just like any other jewel theft emergency. The wind billowed against her oversized sleeves. _Inuyasha? It couldn't be!_

But it was. The next thing she saw was a glimpse of his red kimono leaped away from the shrine into the moonlight. She sensed the scared jewel moving away also. _No Inuyasha!_

Kagome sprinted in his direction with the villagers following close behind. _I thought you gave that up. I thought you gave that up for me!_ "Sit!"

He crashed to the ground, but kept his grasp on the jewel. The cobblestone ground hurt as he bashed against it. Inuyasha felt his skull shake. He felt around for something to stable himself, and backed up against the sacred tree._ Damn! I forgot about this thing!_ He tugged at the Beads around his neck.

Kagome arrived as he tried to run away, "Sit! Sit! Sit!" Her commands kept him in place from moving away, "Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing?! Give back the jewel!"

He groaned pulling himself up to his feet. But his face was in pain for more than the cobblestones, "What would _you_ do if I don't?!"

Kagome was stunned. She tried to ignore the villagers' requests for her to kill him. Her hands gripped her bow. _Was he going to reveal their relationship to the entire village?_ She tried to reason with him, "Inuyasha, don't be a fool. Give back the jewel and we can forget all about it."

"Forget about it?! How can I forget? I heard your conversation. He was right, you did kill her!"

"You were spying on us?!"

"She was innocent! Yet you couldn't stand the fact that I was half demon!"

"Inuyasha you're making a mistake! They didn't intend to kill-."

"I don't want to hear it! No more of your excuses!" He interrupted shaking the image of her dead mother with a noose around her neck. Inuyasha clutched the jewel tight, "No more of your lies!"

Kagome froze._ Lies? _Her memory flashed back to the well, when they shared their first decent conversation, when she revealed all, including her love for him. And now he was accusing her of lying, the one person that kept her spirit up through all that's happened, the one person this all happened because. Kagome felt like curling up in a corner, never to show her face to the world.

As he started to leap away with the jewel, she felt her heart break into pieces, scattered into the wind. She reached for her arrow, tears streaming. When he rose up into the air away form their capture, she pulled back on her arrow. _I told you the truth, yet you accuse me of lying._

He glanced back at her through painful eyes._ Sorry Kagome, but_ _I will never be deceived again._

"Inuyasha!"

Without thinking, Kagome released the arrow. Without thinking, she watched the end feathers fly towards him. He shouldn't have leaped into the air.

The silent thump echoed through him body as he felt the arrow enter his heart. Not even realizing it, Inuyasha dropped the jewel. It landed a meter away from him and the tree. He couldn't move away to retrieve it, like his body was suspended only with the pain in his chest. Inuyasha could feel the life drain rapidly from him. Like that one arrow had sucked it all away. _Kagome. I really did love you, even if you were faking it._

Kagome whimpered and fell to her knees. She clutched her chest and gasped from her open mouth trying to suppress the constant flow of misery and tears. Kagome didn't dare look up at him, because she knew what she'd see. But never did she dream she'd replace Kikyo to that extent. The _'sit'_ command she'd been solely assuring herself on had completely flew her mind. The only thing that she had been aware of was the bow and arrows in her hands.

She wished they were all gone, to leave her alone in her enclosed space…

Kagome was completely out of commission. Kaede called her name and shook her shoulders several times before she finally reacted to her calls. Kagome looked up for the first time after letting that single arrow fly. But it was Kaede that had to retrieve the jewel. It was Kaede that had to provide a support for Kagome to lean on when she attempted to stand. She regretted allowing Kagome to see Inuyasha all those nights. The ideal priestess look vanished from Kagome. Instead, it was replaced with that heart-broken teenage look of tragedy.

_Let it out Kagome. Let out all the pain and pressure that ye let build inside ye._ Normally in her era, she'd be worrying about the next exam and what she'd be doing on Saturday night. But from the moment Kagome took that position as head priestess of the village, she was stripped of her childhood, never again to live a normal life. Kaede was glad she finally cried.

Seeing Lady Kagome was traumatized, the villagers turned to Lady Kaede. They suggested burning the tree to be rid of the memories of the half demon and the tragedy of Lady Izyoi. But Kaede offended against it. Inuyasha was Kagome's. Only she could decide what to do with him. Still, the villagers' suggestion was the best path for this all to be forgotten. Kaede hoped Kagome would come to her senses and agree to it.

* * *

Far off in the distance, something was born, something not quite human, but not quite demon either. He watched the scene through demonic eyes, yet his heart beated in sync with the girl. He gripped his hand admiring his bran new body. It would lead him to the freedom beyond the sick bed. 

He could see. Through the patches of trees and through the wooden cabin walls, he saw her. He saw her fire the arrow, he saw her collapse to her knees, he saw her stumbled back to the cabin and get tucked into bed, eyes open yet blank, traumatized by what she had just done. There were gargling voices all around but hers echoed in his mind. In her deep Trans, she girl quietly whimpered phrases he did not understand, "Inuyasha…. Tree …..Betray by him…_Naraku_…loved Kikyo."

One word struck out at him the most. _Naraku. I like it. See, my woman? We are meant for each other._


	5. Return

**Chapter Five**

**'Return'**

Despite the constant stream of tragedies to the west, on the other side of the forest, everything was peaceful. Children woke early that morning to catch the rising sun from the tall wooden fence around the demon slayers village. The village had returned to normal. It was amazing how fast time flew by when you fell asleep as soon as you face hit the pillow every night.

Sango stretched her muscles gazing out at the morning sun. She had the day off today. What to do though? She had become a slave to schedules, not really thinking of anything other than work. But to her, work was fun. It was time that she spent with the remainder of her village which she valued deeply from the Shikon incident. So she took her time getting up, and wandered her way down to the village hidden in the mist after breakfast.

It really was hidden in the mist. The trees around the village was thick, thick enough to trap so much moisture, travelers would have a hard time navigating because all the trees seem the same after a while. There wasn't a cloud in the sky that day. The morning sun shined through the mist creating a luminous glow. Sango filled her lungs with the cool damp air.

Children laughed and played on the streets. One bumped into her as they chased each other taking turns being '_it_'. The little girl looked up at Sango curiously to apologize. "Opps, sorry miss."

Sango was stunned. She squatted down and brushed the thick bangs from the child's face, which made her look like a sheep dog. The little girl flinched showing her shy and timid inside. Sango smiled, "My name's Sango. What's your name?"

From birth, all children were taught never to give out their names to strangers. But the girl recognized Sango from the numerous times the slayers came down to gather supplies. Her chewed hesitantly on her index finger but replied none-the-less, "Rin."

Her voice was so soft, Sango strained to hear her. _Rin._ She was a portrayal of herself. Sango felt like she was staring at herself as a youth. Her eyes were sharp yet soft. And behind that shy quiet exterior, Sango knew deep down, Rin will do great things one day.

Rin ran away to continue her game of tag, leaving Sango alone in the streets. Suddenly, a familiar voice called out behind her, "She's rather adorable."

Sango spun around to see the monk dressed in thick black robes, "Miroku? What are you doing here?" It had been months since he'd left. The two faced each other in the busy streets, each wondering if it would be appropriate for a hug.

"Well, as I recall. I made a promise to you months ago I would one day return for you, my dear Sango."

His voice was sturdier than the last time Sango remembered. It's like he'd somehow matured. She'd kept that promise deep in her heart but she never dreamed he'd be back, "Let's have a proper reunion up at that village. It's my day off today."

* * *

As the sun finally rose, there was still silence in Kagomes room. 

"Kagome?' Kaede pushed aside the cabin door to check up on her. But the room was empty. There was no movement except for the flickering fire in the center which Kagome hadn't bothered to put out even as the sunlight shone through the cracks in the window frame. The window at the bad of the cabin was opened. When others saw they rushed to find her. But Kaede stopped them, "Leave Kagome alone for a while. She needs some air to clear her thoughts." Kagome wouldn't want to be found anyways.

She had no one left; no one left that can ease her pain. Kagome walked up to the well, the bridge between times. No one in this era at least. She looked over the well into the darkness. Home was just a leap away. But she was afraid. She was afraid they wouldn't accept her anymore. After all, it has been months. So Kagome turned her back on the well, feeling the gap of time between everyone else in her era and herself.

But in the end, Kagome threw herself into the endless pit none the less. So there would be no more thinking. She'd rather figure out what to do once she was doing it.

* * *

They began by heading back to the village. Sango walked next to Miroku, feeling the comfort of his closeness. Neither of them had said much since they left the village. This created an awkward silence which made Sango wish for someone else to join in 'conversation'. But other than that, she felt safe, enough to wrap her arm around his. As they exchanged smiles, it said more than a millions words could ever do. 

Finally Miroku broke the silence, "I haven't heard any news regarding the sacred jewel or Lady Kagomes state of being." His words were very literal, "I suppose that's a good thing."

"Yes, I haven't seen Kagome since she left either. But Inuyasha's with her now. I doubt she'd be in any trouble," she looked up at Mirokus face expected an agreeing nod. "I truly miss her. A few weeks ago I wanted to visit her village but so many things have been happening lately I hadn't the chance to."

He stopped before they reached in end of the mountain and turned to Sango, "Just as a suggestion, would you like to venture to their village with me? I doubt Lady Kagome is enjoying the pressure that comes with the role of village priestess. It'll give her a nice surprise." He smiled broadly showing off his pearly white teeth.

Sango thought for a moment. On horse back, surely it would take more than a day to get there. But they weren't out of luck. She left go of Mirokus arm and spread her arms like announcing a magic act. But instead Sango took a straw whistle from her pouch and blew sharply into it. Almost instantly, the trees around them broke apart of Sangos reliable feline friend came pounding down onto the forest grounds, in her larger form.

"Kirara!" Sango leaned over and rubbed her fur. The two tailed purred adorably despite her current size, "Kirara's much faster than any horse. We'll be there and back in no time."

Miroku widened his eyes, "My, my, what luck!" _Lucky indeed. I wonder if Lady Kagome still wears those miniature clothes that accent her skinny legs!_ He snickered behind his oversized robes.

* * *

As Sango and Miroku made their way to Kaedes village, Kagome was already out of reach, safe on the other side of the well… 

Kagome climbed from the well and stared mindlessly at the set of wooden doors to lead to her home, her real home. She hesitated for a long time before finally opening them, letting the bright morning sun blind her. Nothing had changed as she stepped out onto the cement pavement. The house looked the same. The trees looked the same. Sota's Flame red bike, that mom brought him years ago but he never road, was still leaned on that same familiar garden gate. Kagome didn't know what she felt at that moment. She thought her first immediate reaction was to bawl and squeezing her family to death with her hugs. But they weren't there to greet her as she waddled into the house. They weren't there to nag at her for forgetting her school uniform on the other side. They hadn't even wondered why I've been gone so long. And she didn't cry. It was much easier than she had realized; which was wrong.

There was a schedule posted on the fridge. Kagome took a good look at it._ "September 29th, today, distant cousins are coming into town, lunch at 54th avenue,"_ Kagome sighed and looked at the fish clock she made in grade school. It was already 1:30pm. So much had happened while she was gone. But it seemed they just forgot her and continued as if nothing had happened. Kagome walked up to her room, it hadn't changed either. Kagome took one look inside and slammed the door.

_I need to get out of here. Maybe a walk around the neighborhood will help clear my head._


	6. MISSING

**Chapter Six**

**'MISSING'**

As she waddled down the street, weird stares were given every step of the way. She kept her head down. It was only then when Kagome realized she hadn't changed from her priestess kimono. Kagome thought that was the only thing that they found unusual. _Great, just another thing to make this day even worse. _

As she walked past a couple in the park, Kagome brightened her face, "Yuka!"

Her friend looked up from her boyfriend and stared at Kagome, almost spilling her frosty drink he'd bought for her, "Ka-Kagome? Is that really you?"

Kagome didn't catch on to her stumble with her syllables and ran to grab Yuka's hand, "Oh course silly! I know I look dorky in this outfit but it's still the same old me underneath." Kagome felt happy. She didn't know why. Probably from seeing her good friend again after some time. It made her appreciate the people in her old life more.

Yuki blinked several times, "No, that's not it. Um, Kagome? Are you back? Where were you for all these months?"

Kagome thought of the answer before she said anything. _Okay, so if gramps were to make up a disease, what would it be? It would probably be the most unusual thing to I'd better act along with it, be general,_ "Home sick of course! Don't let gramps confuse you; my illness wasn't as bad as he made it!"

Yuka didn't respond to Kagomes sunny attitude. She sighed and shook her head in confusion. Yuka reached into her purse and took out a flier. Handing it to Kagome, she said accusingly, "Kagome, I thought we agreed not to tell lies as close friends. If you were really '_sick_', then what's this all about?" Her voice was dull and disappointing.

Kagome took a long took at the flier. Then she stared wide-eyed at it for another while, scanning her eyes over every single letter just to be sure she read it right. Checking her mind to make sure that her name was indeed 'Kagome Higarashi'. Because, in big bolded letter at the top of the paper, it read '_MISSING: Kagome Higarashi. Please phone the Higarashi shrine if you have any information on her whereabouts.' _It goes on to describe Kagomes body characteristics along with a picture of her last year at Christmas.

"This can't be real. I'm... missing?"

Yuki studied her face. Her own face was tinted with an angry look, as if she's just been betrayed, "Explain that." She crossed her arms.

Kagome scrambled to pick up the pieces. She said anything, everything that came to mind first. But Kagome knew it didn't sound convincing. Her lips formed words but her tongue wasn't fast enough to follow. It came out a big mess, "Yuka! Listen to me! This is all a big mistake. I went to, to visit my uncle and, and I-I forgot to tell my parents!"

Yuka was done listening to her. She stood up motioning for her boyfriend to follow, "You don't have any uncles." Her glare struck her like a lightning bolt. Kagome had no other way of defending herself.

Just like that, Kagome was watching them leave. Yuka wrapped an arm around her boyfriend who turned his head around to look back at her, half surprised, half wondering '_what really happened Kagome'_. She recognized him almost immediately. Houjo turned back around and kept walking, leaving Kagome staring at their footsteps.

* * *

As they flew through the air, Miroku felt a rush of freedom. It was the first time he was able to look down on the landscape and observe its beauty. He felt the wind through his hair enjoying every moment. And of course, hold onto a well build female demon slayer added to the bonus. He was sitting behind her, "The view's fantastic!" 

Sango smiled and shouted back to him over powering the howling of the winds, "We're almost there! Just a few more miles!"

Miroku was almost disappointed, but he didn't want Sango to realize his gaze, "Yeah, of course. I'm sure Lady Kagome will be every surprised.

* * *

_Lady Kagome?_

Omnitachi had found his love missing from the village. He traced her to a well in the forest, but lost her from there. So he waited, and watched, enjoying every moment of seeing that cursed half demon at mercy, pinning to a tree. Just then, something came overhead. He heard the words _Lady Kagome_ from the monk riding on a two tailed feline. He grimaced to himself. From the look on the woman's face, she was excited. _They are friends of Lady Kagome? My Lady Kagome?_ That thought angered him deeply.

_They must be terminated! She will be mine and mine alone. I will allow no other man near her!_

* * *

Kagome no longer felt welcome in the world she once called home. She felt no need to suffer any stares wherever she went and returned to her house. Her family still wasn't back. She looked at her fish clock, 2:13pm. _That's how long I can manage in my own world? Maybe I don't belong here any more._

She heard sirens coming from far down the street. _Are they coming for me? Me, who's claimed missing? _The constant buzzing sound of the sirens made her mind ache. She stumbled out into the back yard. It was obvious they were coming closer.

Kagome blocked out their noise. Suddenly, some thing flashed in her mind, some thing unusual. It wasn't a memory, Kagome was sure she hadn't seen it before. It was like she was looking through the eyes of some one else. The images came by one after one, quickly, but stable enough for her to make out the pictures...

_Sango's war cry echoed as she whipped the Hiraikotsu. The weapon felt like it was aimed for Kagome, but before it hit, the image was gone. _

_Miroku appeared. Kagome could see into his wind tunnel. The black winds engulfed her. _

_And just like that, something lashed out at them, whipping them back and away from her in pain as warm blood stained Kiraras white coat._

...Kagome shook her head and gasped. She was back. The sirens replaced their cries of pain. The flashing light of the police cars replaced the images. Kagome shunned her eyes and look away. She was under the sacred tree again. The shrine well was just with in her reach. Kagome suddenly realized something. _What if those images meant something? What if Sango, Miroku and Kirara are really in danger? _

As some one stepped from the police car, shouting something about identification, Kagome felt determination. She had to know. She had to make sure they were all alright. So she ignored the man coming towards her and bolted for the well.

She could hear the man's boots clattering against the cobblestones chasing after her. He was fast. Just as Kagome threw herself over the wooden rails into the well, he unexpectedly grabbed her shoulders, "Get off!" she wrenched from his gasp as the two of them fell into the well. But she didn't crash to the bottom.

The girl vanished in the pit leaving the man scanning his fingers around the walls of the well, searching for some sort of secret passage in the darkness. He, for one, did not believe in the supernatural.


	7. Empty Void

**Chapter Seven**

**'Empty Void'**

Kagome gathered herself up from her fall, feeling it in her tail bone. She had made her way out of the well when she suddenly realized, she didn't know where they were. So Kagome did the only thing she could at the moment and ran to the village for her bow.

* * *

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango thrashed her weapon at the attacking demon. He appeared human enough, but he definitely contained demonic powers. Just who was this man, demon, whatever he was. He produced a demonic barrier that deflected Sango's weapon back at her. Kirara rushed to her aid and snatched her from its path. 

Miroku whipped some sutras denting the barrier, but it wasn't enough to get through it. Who ever this was, he was powerful. He'd shot Kirara right out of the sky. As far as he knew, they'd done nothing to him. But why did he attack them? Miroku ran from his opponents attacks and shouted to Sango, "Sango! We can't fight on like this. Hurry and find Lady Kagome!"

Cursed monk mentioned her name again. Omnitachi approached Miroku, readied to tear him apart but the demon slayer rushed up from behind calling his name, drawing her sword._ Pathetic humans._ Omnitachi created a whirl of wind that swept Sango off her feet, engulfing her in the swirling winds with no escape. Her screams were lost in the winds. It carried her high into the air until Sango was nothing more than a speck in the sky. Kirara rushed after her friend. With them out of the way, Omnitachi turned his attention back to the monk.

"Sango!" Miroku backed away at the sight of his opponents power.

"Do you fear me monk?" he said reaching out for him, extended his hand, a blade appeared in his grasp, "Do you fear death?"

Miroku held out his staff to defend himself as his opponent swung his blade. He was strong, too strong. With each swing, Miroku felt his muscles shake, "I've done nothing to you! Why do you wish to take my life?"

"I'll teach you to mess with my woman!" He leaned in for the kill, knocking away Mirokus staff, Omnitachi swung down hard, right across the neck. But the monk refused to die and lifted his arm fast enough to block to blade. Blood dripped down the blade, staining the ground in red. Using his other hand, Omnitachi created a small spear with his fingers and thrashed it at the monk's heart.

Miroku held out his hand to protect his chest. The spear nearly pierced through his palm, breaking bone, drawing blood. Miroku cried out in pain. His scream echoed through the trees. Omnitachi didn't withdraw his spear. He leaned closer to the monk. But the Miroku didn't flinch. Never in his like had he ever had to experience pain to this degree. "Monk, once I am through with you, you would wish you were never born." He mouthed the words 'never born'.

Just then an arrow came from behind and whizzed past his ear. Omnitachi swore under his breath as the purifying energy drain his power a bit. He knew that was no ordinary arrow. Sacred energy that strong could only come from her. That voice called from behind, "Back away slowly if you value your life!"

Omnitachi turned his attention to the monk for a moment, "Consider your self lucky. But I will make sure you never get near my woman again."

He turned the spear back into his hand and left his essence with in the monk's palm. Mirokus flesh began to turn black, as if pledged with miasma. You shall die monk, slowly and painfully. You shall never again become close to another. I will make you and all those close to you suffer. Omnitachi dropped Miroku and jumped away to the side leaving him crouched on the ground clutching his hand screaming in pain.

Kagome couldn't bare watching Miroku suffer. His pain struck her as her own. She'd heard his scream from many trees beyond. Kagome kept her aim on his attacker but as he turned around, as she first caught a glimpse of his face, all her muscles froze and she accidentally released the arrow. It hit the ground, killing the grass around it as Kagome's bow slipped from her fingers, "Him. He's, it can't be. He's back?" she whimpered quietly. The attacker stared at her satisfied with her reaction. She could feel chills all through her spine.

_"Naraku."_

Naraku couldn't hold his laughter, "My woman, I see you're finally caught my message and returned to me." He held out his arms in motion for her to run to his grasp, but Kagome didn't move, instead stumbled back, eyes wide.

"You, you're the one that sent those images into my head!" She screamed at him, "What do you want from me?!" Kagome was now crying. The only thing she'd every wanted to prevent, had returned. _Why? Why did this happen?! I tried so hard! _Tears leaked from her close eyelids and she slumped onto the ground.

Naraku snickered and took that as an act of defeat, "You think you could have been rid of me that easily?" He approached her, "Come now, the more you resist you more I want you. You'll be mine, in health, or in death."

"Okay! So you want me! Then why did you attack Miroku and Sango!" Miroku was still in pain, the miasma had spread up his arm.

"I had to be sure my path to you was rid of all obstacles, all men and close ones. Couldn't you have figured out that much, '_Lady Kagome'_?" He mocked her title, "You were never meant to be a priestess. You let your feelings take over so easily."

They way he said her name disgusted her. Kagome couldn't move. That was it; Naraku was going to kill her there and then. "_You'll be mine, in health, or in death."_ She felt afraid, no amount of words could add up to her fear at that moment.

"_I had to be sure my path to you was rid of all obstacles, all men and close ones. Couldn't you have figured out that much, 'Lady Kagome'?" _His voice was like a recorder playing over and over again in her mind. Then, something hit her, something that he'd said.

"_I had to be sure my path to you was rid of all obstacles, all men and close ones." Rid of all men? Inuyasha!_

Naraku overlooked her, covering her with his shadow. Kagome's memory flashed back to that night…

"_Inuyasha, don't be a fool. Give back the jewel and we can forget all about it."_

_"Forget about it?! How can I forget? I heard your conversation. He was right, you did kill her!"_

_"You were spying on us?!"…_

She'd been so blind not to catch those words. Those critical words that Inuyasha had hinted before Kagome shot him: _"He was right!"_

_You, you were the one that lied to Inuyasha about his mother! _She could feel that deep hatred for Naraku return after all these months. As Naraku reached out to touch her, Kagome gripped her bow tight. _You pitted us against each other so you could claim me._ As his fingers grazed her bangs, Kagome struck them away with her bow. _Well guess what?..._ "YOU LOSE!"

Naraku flinched back as her sacred energy struck him like a lightning bolt, sending a shock of pain through his body. He backed away clutching his hand. He was made of demons, and that was his down side.

Kagome regained her confidence and drew her bow, "You bastard! Die!" She released her arrows furiously, each time shedding tears. _I'm sorry Inuyasha. I'm so sorry! But I'll make it better._

Naraku only managed to dodge them. He grunted in frustration, "Stop now! I command you, my woman!"

"And who's…!" She shot one at his heart, "…YOUR WOMAN?!?" Her arrow warded him away, but did nothing more.

Naraku shielded himself with the trees. He was smart enough to recognize that the situation wasn't in his favor. But he swore to himself that one day, he'd come back for her, to kill her. He shouted out from the protection of the shadows of the trees, "I will be back!"

Kagome raced after him, but Mirokus screams caught her attention, "Miroku!" She ran to his side, "Oh god!" He was sprawled on the ground, curled up holding his right hand against his side. Kagome managed to wrench his hand open, "No…." she whimpered holding back a scream.

In the palm of his hand, surrounded by the poison of the miasma, was a hole. Just a small hole, but it was growing. It swirled moving the air around it. That aura around it was tainted with evil and Narakus presence. Kagome knew what that was. She gritted her teeth and grabbed cloth from Mirokus robe, pouring her own spiritual energy into it; she wrapped it around the palm of his hand before the swirling blackness became bold enough to suck things in.

_Miroku, forgive me!_

She propped Miroku up and tried to urge him towards Kaedes village. It was a good thing they weren't far away.


	8. Sesshoumaru

**Chapter Eight**

**'Sesshoumaru'**

"AH! It's a demon!"

Somewhere in the middle of the miles and miles of outstretched forests, a village screamed in terror as a demon came striding through the roads. Woman ushered their children inside as their husbands took out whatever weapons they had and blocked the entrances to their homes.

_Pathetic humans, pretending to be brave and protect those not worth protecting._

The demon took his steps right in the middle of the road, his fur and armor tailing behind his, gusting with the movement of the bodies. Moving carts turning the corner swirled out of him way. Chickens scattered flocking feathers everywhere. It seemed the village was in chaos, for a demon that walked as calmly and slowly as a sloth. Children leaned out from the window frames to catch a glimpse of the action, only to be pulled back by their mothers.

_Why do they carrying the burden of birth? Why do they bother to care for the well being of those who provide no benefits for them? Such a waste of time._

When one man realized he was no match for his 'opponent', he sprinted away in fear, "CALL FOR THE DEMON SLAYERS!"

_Demon slayers? Who would demote themselves to taking the roles of unbalancing the nature where humans and demon co-exist? Demons were put on this planet for a purpose. Killing them because they bare the label 'demons' is simply an act of simple-minded mortals._

He never had the intention of attacking the village; simply curious what motivation mortals have that makes them want to live on. The demon searched for a purpose to the so-called gift of life. It seemed, for the past few months, his life was pointless. He'd lost his father's fang to his younger, more pathetic, half demon brother. For years you searched for it, the fang, for years he'd dedicated his life to wielding that sword of supreme conquest, only to find out in the end, he can not even pick it up.

_A purpose._ _Life would be meaningless without a purpose. But to the humans it is the most precious gift of all. They valued it deeply, probably because theirs is so limited. __I, on the other hand, would live a long, long life. Perhaps that's why they seek ways to preserve themselves._ _Like the sacred Shikon jewel for example, another thing that could lead me to supreme conquest, my own empire. But to me, the jewel is nothing more than the ultimate cheat. I wouldn't stoop myself to that level of weakness._

Lord Sesshoumaru passed through the village without a scratch, though the screams of the frantic villagers still hung in the air. Farmers ran around collecting their chickens, bickering, when they fought over who owned which. He did not find what he was searching for…

Sesshoumaru walked down the endless path. He could no see an end, not even with his demonic eyes. If he just sprinted at top speed down this path, he couldn't come to a spot where the road ends. Sesshoumaru could smell another group of the same disgusting humans nearby. The smarter thing to do would be to round their scent, keeping as far away as possible. But Sesshoumaru decided to remain on the endless path, for if he got off it, there's be nowhere else to go that was in any particular interest to him.

He stopped in the middle of his slow stride, to allow an arrow to land before him. He looked in the direction of the arrow. A mortal man in armor released his bow, and moved back seeing his precise predictions were false. Four other men dressed in the same type of armor arose from the bushes.

He shifted to move onward but more arrows blocked his path. Sesshoumaru looked curiously at them. _"CALL FOR THE DEMON SLAYERS!"_ _Were these the demon slayer the villager spoke of? _

He cracked his claws and bent his knees in readied to spring out. _Do you attack any random demon that happens to cross your path? Will you not allow our existence? _He moved at lightning speed past them, deeper and deeper from his endless path.

_But for you, there is an end._ The men in armor fell, their stomachs split open. Five thumps of bodies, and it was all over.

Sesshoumaru looked up through the leaves in the trees. He sensed someone else was watching the scene also. It appeared to be a large fortress, with a tall wooden barrier around it. A watch guard on top backed away from the rails facing Sesshoumaru. He too was wearing that same type of armor. Almost instantly, more men in that armor arrived at the rails, weapons at hand. But before they even had a chance to raise their swords and spears to avenge their lost comrades Sesshoumaru had just killed, a flash on light rose into the sky. The next they looked, the demon on the ground had vanished, only to reappear within the fortress walls…

* * *

Sango slit open her eyes slowly. _Had the sun set already? _There was no blinding sunlight as she waited for her eyes to adjust to the fine details of her surroundings. Instead of the never-ending rows of trees, she saw wooden furniture. Instead of feeling the cool grass under her fingers, she felt rough cloth. And instead of Mirokus perverted face staring down at her, she saw Kohakus. 

Kirara mewed getting his attention, "Oh Sango! You're awake. Finally, we thought you had a concussion but I guess you just fainted. We had to get you to a doctor to make sure you okay. So right now, we're in the village hidden in the mist."

Sango strained to sit up; her muscles ached which was weird because she hadn't used them much. Then she remembered the battle with that weird demon, and the swirling winds that stole her away from Miroku. She never got to see if he was okay. She looked at Kirara and asked with her eyes. _Did you save me?_ But the answer was obvious. She reached over and stroked her gently.

"She carried you in a few hours ago. She must have traveled a long distance; her fur was all on end. Either that or she was worried sick!" Kohakus smile mended her heart. But she still worried for the well being of Miroku.

Sango relaxed for a moment, and then stood up, "I have to go back. I have to see for myself that Miroku's okay."

"What-," Before Kohaku could pour Sango her tea like the doctor had appointed, she was already heading outside, "Sango! Sango wait!" He accidentally spilled the hot liquid and scrambled to keep from burning himself. By the time he got up, she was already out of sight.

But Kohaku didn't have any problem catching up to her. He'd just pushed through the doors when he spotted Sango staring wide eyed at sometime down the road, "Rin! Sango, we sent her up the mountain to tell our village you were alright. What happened to her though!?"

Sango was already racing down to the little girl, "Rin!" She pushed through the crowd gathered around her. As if she carried some sort of disease, no one knelt down to help the wounded girl. Sango nearly dove down and wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. She had a cut on her shoulder blade but other than that, her feet were scrapped with bruises, probably from running through the forest. Rin wouldn't stop whimpering. It took a few minute of constant questioning for her to finally scream out, "a…a-A DEMON'S KILLING PEOPLE THERE!"

Sango gasped, "At the demon slayers village?! At our village!?" But Rin wouldn't give her anymore. Sango released the little girl and then processed to make her way out of the crowd that gathered around them. More villagers had gathered around closing all exits. Sango scrambled for her whistle and called for Kirara. The feline suddenly glided over the crowd, picking up Sango along the way.

"Kohaku! Stay here and wait for me to return!" She called to her brother, lost in the stream of people. Whoever this demon is, if he'd strong enough to kill the trained demon slayers, he'd be a tough opponent to beat, "To home! Kirara!"


	9. Protect

**Chapter Nine**

**'Protect'**

They were nothing more than weak humans compared to their most recent opponent. All the decades of service and training had now met their match. Sesshoumaru wasn't like the usual demons that just lunged hoping to bite of its victims head in one clean swoop. He was the son of the great dog demon. Like Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had an intelligent mind, that greater than of any human, and his supreme power allowed him to assure that.

He danced swiftly around the waves of arrows as if he had eyes in the back of his head. _Is this what it means to be a demon in this world? To be fears by humans constantly, to kill them? _Those dressed in armor rushed out to aid their fallen comrades. They had the most extreme determination in their eyes. Sesshoumaru never felt that, determination. He always got what he wanted, though he never wanted much. Was it foolish for them to charge at him even when they know very well they had no chance of succeeding?

"STOP IT!"

Suddenly, someone screamed. It was a woman, no a girl, a child. He turned to see a boy in armor, and a small girl, probably from the village. She had no armor, not even sandals, just raged clothing. But she had a different look on her face, half scared, half determined.

_A child?_ Sesshoumaru lifted his hand to strike her. He had no though to allow her to survive. But she cried out again, "That's not fair! It's thirty against one! My mother always told me to pick on someone your own size!"

_Is she defending me?_ _She didn't know what she was saying._ _After all, she was just a human girl._ But it touched him for the first time none-the-less.

The boy, as if only then realizing she was there, rushed to drag her from danger. Sesshoumaru decided to let them leave. _She is just a human girl, nothing more, nothing less._ The men in armor returned to their attack. _She's wrong though. I am greater than them._ He lashed out his poison whip slashing right through their armor, as Sango rode in overhead.

Sango sized up her opponent, the dog demon. He was alone, more so he didn't need anyone's help, "Hiraikotsu!" Her weapon zoomed past him head. He didn't flinch to dodge from its path. It's like he knew she wasn't trying to hit him. The demon looked up at her, their eyes met leveled.

Sango only wanted to catch his attention. She caught her weapon while still on Kiraras back. She didn't attack again, they didn't land. Sango glazed into the demons sharp, golden eyes. They seemed oddly familiar. The demon was much older, and seemed to be much more matured than the only dog demon she knew.

They stared at each other seriously for a moment before Sango turned Kirara around to fly away from their village. As she expected, he followed closely behind in acceptance to her challenge. The female had looked at him oddly. But something attracted him to that gaze. Sesshoumaru felt that the female was more of interest to him than wiping the demon slayers village from the map. They traveled by air, but he wasn't at any more of a disadvantage. With one leap he cleared the fortress walls and leveled with the feline she ridded.

* * *

Once they were a good distance away from the village, Sango set Kirara down in an open field, far from any village. Cotton grass released their white fillings in the wind, sticking to her clothing. Sango jumped off Kirara and brushed some of the cotton off. As soon as she turned her head, he was there. The demon towered over her even from the distance that was between them. His had amazing height and build. Sango moved away from the safety of her own demon friend to show she wasn't in the mood to fight, "Who are you?" 

The demon spoke with a firm careless tone, "Who I am is none of your concern."

"Why do you attack our village?" She knew that was a ridiculous question. They were demon slayers. There were many demon clans that held grudges against them.

He thought for a moment, as if realized her doubt, but answered none-the-less. Well, not really. "Must there be a reason? Doesn't your kind believe that demons kill without reason?"

Sango didn't know what to say to that. Her gaze met the gusting cotton balls, "Yes, that is most likely true. But you are different from the usual demons we slay. Those demons kill without reason, regret or sorrow. I sense that you have feeling; you feel human emotions just like we do."

"Such nonsense," He remembered, "The village crying in horror, scrambling to protect their kin. Crying and pleading when they saw the situation couldn't be won. They're pathetic. I am nothing like them."

Sango shook her head breaking away tears, but a smile still appeared on her face, "You deny what you know is true," she said weakly, "They act that way to protect. They protect because they love. They live for each other."

_Live for each other? Could it be? That the purpose these humans give themselves, is to live and protect someone else?_ The all powerful, son of the great dog demon, that once stood proud, was now confused. He didn't know what to think anymore. He spun around and made his way from the field.

The tree top stirred blowing in ominous clouds from the direction of the village. Before he vanished into the trees, Sesshoumaru muttered lightly, "You seek to protect. I suggest you return to your fortress. There is much waiting for you there."

Sango sniffled, not sure whether it was her tears or the cotton puffs. Suddenly, what he said struck a string in her mind. _Protect….Fortress…. _Sango gasped. She leaped back onto Kiraras back before she could even get up onto fours, "Kirara! To the demon slayers village! And hurry!" As Kirara rose from the fields, cotton puffs clung onto her paws. But as they ascended into the air, the puffs followed. Sango only realized then that she was cold.

* * *

From the high tops of the tallest towers in the demon slayers village, waves of demons descended upon the already weakened slayers. Naraku hadn't expected Sesshoumaru to appear at that moment. But it was in his advantage. He wouldn't complain. He watched from the safety of height. 

Before he could obtain his more powerful body, they had to be exterminated. He was aware of their abilities. The female demon slayer was an excellent example. Naraku refused to admit it, but honestly in his heart, he feared they'd be troublesome later. Fear. He knew it came from Onmitachis human heart, bothersome human heart. But he didn't know how to be rid of it. So he had gathered the nearest demons and ventured here seeking to destroy.


	10. Destiny

(Authors Note: Destiny CANNOT be changed. But we don't have to worry about that because we life in a world where science rules all...or does it? Who knows? Maybe there is a magic well in our world that's no yet discovered. Too bad we can't look into the future.

I apologize if this chapter may seem a little confusing, but there's only one message- Destiny cannot be changed.)

**Chapter Ten**

**'Destiny'**

Their brother village reported the carrier carriage was empty when it arrived. The driver had been knocked out with no wounds on his body, and the wounded bandit was gone upon arrival. Kagome wasn't surprised. She didn't know the detailed but it was obvious. _Omnitachi sold his soul to demons and became Naraku, again. Only this time, he comes for me._

Kagome had explained the situation thousands of times until her voice became raw, though Kaede was the only one that seemed to believe her. But she didn't care. Everything was returning and she didn't know why. No one seemed to have the slightest clue what was going on. Then again, who would?

She wore her green and white school uniform. It had shrunk since that last time she put it on. Kagome didn't feel like a priestess. No priestess would give in to love and abandon her duties. Kagome escaped to the sacred tree, with her beloved pinned to it. She looked up at him face. It was calm and soft, just like the way it was when Kagome first saw him. When she arose from the well after her encounter with Mistress Centipede. The scene was just like before. Kagome leaned against the scared tree beside where Inuyasha was. She leaned on his shoulder, feeling his comfort. But he didn't react. He felt cold. She closed her eyes.

_Can you give me an answer? No one else seems to know. Not even Kaede. Why is this happening all over again? It's like a curse, a never ending one. I want to end the line of tragedies, but I don't know how. Help me! Some one!_ She called out from deep in her heart, desperate for someone to talk to, someone to relieve her frustration.

_The darkness engulfed her. The constant chatter of the village drew off into the distance. It grew quiet, so quiet that all she could hear was the thumping of her own heart echoing in her chest. The thumping grew louder as Kagome felt uneasy in this type of situation. She was no longer sitting on the cold hard ground like she remembered. Her fingers felt wet, like she was sitting in a puddle of water that stretched on forever. Her tears rolled down her cheeks. The pure tear drop created ripples on the surface of the puddle. It called for someone, reflecting the wish deep in Kagomes heart. "Kikyo?"_

_Her face looked back at Kagome. Kikyo looked well, like a goddess. Kagome called out from the bottom of her heart, "Why Kikyo? Why do I keep seeing you everywhere?"_

_Her voice was soft and gentle, and more matured than Kagomes. But as Kikyo spoke, it cracked her heart, "You are my reincarnation. No matter how you dislike that fact, we will always be connected by a bond that can't be broken. Never forget that."_

_"Then maybe you can tell me. Why is my life always so tragic? Is it because yours was? And I'm simply following in your footsteps?" Kikyo didn't answer. "It's like I'm poison. Everywhere I go, every thing I touch, every person I meet, falls into the same tragic fate!" Kagome screamed in her mind._

_Kikyo blinked showing no emotion. She looked up with her empty eyes. It's like her feelings were all used up. She reached out her hand trying to touch the endless distance, "You are no priestess. You don't understand." She clutched her fist and floated over to Kagome, holding her closed hand up to Kagomes eyes. When she opened them, there was the sacred jewel. Not the jewel itself, but a shard. Kagome knew what it was. She took the shard in her hands. It felt ice cold. _

_'This must be the shard I wished on.'_

_"Everything in life follows a path, one continuous flow of events. And that flow can never be broken. What happened once naturally will always happen no matter what. That is its position, it's destiny in the flow and it will happen despite your best intentions to stop it."_

…Sango finally arrived at her village. But it was too late. The dog demon was correct. Sango recognized that ominous formation of clouds. It meant a gathering of demons, over the demon slayers village. She shook violently, not just because of the cold. Her battering fingers griped Kiraras fur hard. She tried to blink away the scene, hoping it would just disappear. But it didn't, "It's happened all over again."

_…Kikyo tilted her head and towered over Kagome, "The scared jewel bends that flow, but only to a certain degree, a limit. You wished I never existed, and so you got that wish, but it was the only thing you got. You can not take away the events that surrounded me. They will continue to follow the flow and take place, because the wish did not contain them."_

… Because she'd left to lure Sesshoumaru away, she was saved from the worst of it. But her village wasn't as fortunate. By the time she got here. The grounds were already a bloodied mess. There was nothing that could have been done. Sango lashed out in fiery. Most of the demons had already cleared out seeing there was nothing alive left to kill. Sango and Kirara finished off the last remaining ones that stayed for a feast. As she strained her muscles, Sango caught a quick glimpse of a figure, white fur with a blue face, looking down on her from the tall tower, but was too exhausted to continue investigating.

_… "These events are balanced between good and back. As humans, we wish to live in a world where everything goes our way, no deaths, no killing, no betrayal, but that isn't meant to be. We can not change the flow of nature, no matter how much it hurts. Pain and suffering is a part of life that we can not be rid of."_

_Kagome ran her fingers over the sharp edges of the shard. 'I get it now. There are some things in this world that I can never change. They'll always happen, one way or another. No matter how hard I try to prevent it, it won't stop the flow of nature. 'Kagome relaxed her muscles and sighed, satisfied. She got her answer, from the one person she wished was out of her life, the one person she always thought to be her opponent_.

Kikyo had vanished. She was the messenger, and her mission was completed. The jewel shard disintegrated in her hands. The light reflected on the puddle disappeared, plunging Kagome back into the darkness. But this time, she felt as if a burden was just lifted off her chest, the weight off her heart. She never imagined that the answer that satisfied her most would be… "you can't do anything about it". It meant she wouldn't have to struggle anymore, just sit back and let destiny and fate fall into place.

So she sat back, and waited, waited for the voices of the villagers to return to her ears, waiting for the sound of the forest to turn up its volume, so that when she opened her eyes, she was back.

"Kagome?"

Kagome smiled, looking up at the worried faces of Kaede and the other villagers. Their presence alone comforted her. Kagome stirred feeling the roots of the sacred tree dig into her back. She pulled herself up to her feet, "Kaede. Will you support my decisions?"

Kaede looked surprised, "Aye, Of course I'd support you. I know decisions can be difficult for ye but I'll do my best to help ye."

"Really?" Kagome wasn't sure if she knew what she meant. She turned to face the sacred tree, and Inuyasha, "Even if I decided that I want to release Inuyasha?"

The villagers immediately objected, "No Lady Kagome! He is a danger to us all. You should know that by now, and not continue to stand up for him. He did-,"

"He did nothing wrong," Kagome finished calmly, "He was merely deceived by another evil force. I've thought for a long time now. If my suspicions are correct, then something terrible is happening at this moment. I need Inuyashas help. I need him with me."

_The wind tunnel returned to Mirokus hand. That means Sango isn't far behind. I need to save her, or at least help her, comforting her when it happens._

* * *

So she waited until the last of the villagers returned to their usual duties. She waited until Kaede gave her last words of warning. And she waited until she left leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts and her actions.

Kagome felt something wet land on her cheek. At first she thought it was only her tears; she's been shedding them a lot lately. But then she realized it was cold. Kagome looked up at the sky. Tiny specks of snow floated down. She could see their shadows despite how small they are. Kagome let one land on her hand. The frosty patterns melted in her warm palm. The tiny drop of water said much. It told her something had happened, as she suspected. If she had learned one thing during her time here, it was to trust her instincts as a priestess, because it was almost always right.

Through her fingers she saw Inuyasha. Kagome knew it was time. She grabbed the arrow pinning him to the tree, just like the last time only without the crushing force of Mistress Centipede, and perked back on it, hard...


	11. RinChan

**Chapter Eleven**

**'Rin-Chan'**

There was nothing left at the village except bodies. Kirara changed back, chasing around the village searching for any survivors, nudging them with her nose. Sango couldn't bare to burry them by herself. She didn't have an ounce of strength left in her body. She couldn't remember the last time she rested. So she raised her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder and turned to leave. But Kiraras sharp mew caught her attention. Sango spun around, "Kohaku!"

She dove down and lifted her brother's head. He groaned as his wounds continued to spew out blood. It was obvious he was fighting alone side of the village, "Kohaku! What were you thinking? I told you to stay away!"

"I'm sorry Sango. I couldn't stay away," he strained to speak to his sister, "Do you remember what father use to tell us? He said that some times, if you have the power to do something, you should always do it. It builds confidence and strength."

Sango knew Kohaku was never meant for battle. He was too gentle and kind. She remembered times when he's enjoy just sitting out the porch playing a good game of checkers. Birds would even fly in sometimes and he'd smile when they landed on his shoulder as if wondering who was winning.

"Yes, I remember, you idiot!" Sango cried out digging her forehead into his shoulder, "But do you remember that other thing he use to say!? Sometimes it's wiser to let go of a battle when you know you can't win!!!"

Kohaku gave her that smile, "Sango, I just wished I remembered that before I rushed up here. I wanted to fight with you Sango, with our clan." He closed his eyes as Sango felt his muscles loosen under his armor, "You're not just my sister, you're my…"

The boy trailed off leaving the end of that sentence blank. "No. No! Kohaku finish that thought!" But her words were no use. They couldn't reach him anymore. That smile disappeared from his face. Sango shouted squeezed her brother in her arms, not wanting to let go. She never wanted to let go, never.

Kirara squatted down beside them, keeping her distance to give her friends some space. She brushed the last of the cotton puffs off her paws and watched as they blew off into the wind. Suddenly, the white specks were replaced by something else, something purer and lighter. A clump of snow landed on her nose. Kirara looked into the sky. Snowflakes gently floated down to them, disintegrating before they reached the ground. It was as if the sky itself was weeping along with them...

* * *

The snow had thickened into clumps. Blowing against her face as Sango rode Kirara away from the slayers village, her home, without looking back. She squeezed her eyes shut and hid herself in the warmness of Kiraras fur. Her fingers had no more feeling in them. Sango had put down Kohaku and jumped on Kirara immediately. She couldn't stay there anymore. But now she wished she'd stopped to find herself a jacket. She couldn't see anything past tan, yellow fur. But Sango trusted Kirara, the only one left to accompany her. She had no destination. So she told Kirara to fly as far away as possible, and return when she's ready to.

Suddenly, Kirara made a rapid drop. Sango whimpered holding on tight. Has she become unconscious form the cold? Was she too exhausted? But Kirara landed sturdily on all four. Down there, the trees and branches protected Sango from the snow. She could hardly open her eyes. They were frozen shut from her tears. She lifted her head slightly to haul herself off Kiraras back, hoping Kirara had spotted some sort of shelter they could stay in for the night, or day, it was hard to tell since the sky was no longer visible.

But Kirara hadn't found a shelter. Instead she'd found some thing better. Sango was immediately wrapped in a thick cloak. It was Miroku. He was still wearing those robes she'd seen him in before. It occurred to her that the cloak was his, containing his warmness and care. Miroku wrapped his arms around her giving her his body heat while Kirara pushed up against her other side using her fur.

Sango heard him shout something. Then she opened her eyes to see Kagome and Inuyasha running in slow motion towards her calling her name. She wasn't alone anymore. It had finally occurred to her that she wasn't alone to begin with. She was going to be alright. Sango closed her eyes and gave away to the peace of darkness.

* * *

His fur blended in with the constant falling snow. Sesshoumaru wasn't cold. Coldness wasn't one of the things had felt. He pushed his way through the piling snow. Even with his eyes closed, Sesshoumaru could sense where he was going, every root that tried to trip him, every bush that blocked his path, and, something else buried in the snow. He used his sleeve to shield his eyes from the snow. In front of him, there was a small lump in the blanket of white, with the smell of a small human underneath.

With one swoosh of his arm, Sesshoumaru cleared the snow, scattering the pile. A human girl was revealed. He looked down at her face, it was frozen but there was still a faint taint of pink in her cheeks. Somehow, she was still alive. With in the dead frozen desert, she represented hope in the form of life. _Why do I feel for this human? Is this what she meant?_

The snow flakes reminded him of the cotton fields, and the female demons slayers words...

_"You are different from the usual demons we slay. Those demons kill without reason, regret or sorrow. I sense that you have feeling; you feel human emotions just like we do."_

_"Such nonsense. The village crying in horror, scrambling to protect their kin. Crying and pleading when they saw the situation couldn't be won. They're pathetic. I am nothing like them."_

_"You deny what you know is true," she said weakly, "They act that way to protect. They protect because they love. They live for each other."_

...Sesshoumaru stared at her for a long while, until the snow started piling on her again. But before she was completely covered, he lifted her body away from the ice ground.

He wrapped her in his fur, feeling her faint heartbeat from under her raged clothing. She was from the village, the one that defended him. How she managed to survive the demon attacks he didn't know, nor did he know why he was saving her. Whether it was out of pity or care, his body just acted before he had a chance to think on it. The colour slowly began to return to her cheeks and the air froze as she exhaled, which was a good thing.

And as he carried her back to the village hidden in the mist, Sesshoumaru felt some sort of completeness. For once he had a destination, somewhere to be. He felt that empty space in his heart full, just a little, not nearly enough to barely satisfy the trouble that years of wandering aimlessly had cause. But it was still a feeling.

The village builds were in sight through the blizzard now. That helped in a way. He'd be able to hide his demon features to avoid causing a panic.

...She felt something soft and warm under her fingers, like being in a comfortable bed after all those years of straw mats. Snow was still gusting; she could hear it. But she didn't feel cold at all. As her consciousness slowly returned, she peeked open her eyes to see someone carrying her in his arms. It reminded her of the way her father use to hold her before he, and her close kin, was killed by demons. Her village then sent her to take refuge here and mature until one day she can of use to them. Rin groaned and smuggled in the comfort of the fur and allowed her self to fall asleep despite being in the arms of a stranger. She'd never felt more comfortable! She'd never lain in a bed of fur before.

...The girl stirred a little but her eyes remained closed. Sesshoumaru stood at the gates for a while, holding her in his arms, and standing, just standing. He knew that once he set her down, he'd be lost again, lost in the world that he'd known and traveled for decades.

But he did it anyways, because this is where she belonged, her purpose. So Sesshoumaru left the girl at the doorsteps of the nearest cabin and disappeared into the snow. As he left, he suddenly felt a version of sadness.

_…"I sense that you have feeling; you feel human emotions just like we do."…_

Sesshoumaru felt lost, but at the same time found in a way. My _cursed half breed mutt of a brother is starting to rub off on me._ He closed his eyes and faded into the storm.


	12. Trust

**Chapter Twelve**

**'Trust'**

The snow had begun to lighten, between the clouds formed tiny gaps letting the sun shine through. It made the ice crystal sparkle as they slowly fell from the sky. He could see the sacred tree from here. Inuyasha sat outside leaning against the doorframe. The pain in his heart was somewhat gone, somewhat. He was still torn between what to do.

_She had ripped the arrow from my chest. Inuyasha could see the mark on the sacred tree. The last thing he remembered was suddenly being lifted from the darkness. The first thing he'd saw when he opened his eyes were the snowflakes. His body was limped against the roots of the sacred tree. Kagome was there, also slumped on the ground. She didn't look at him though, didn't even apologize. "Sango needs our help," she had said before standing up, starting to walk away._

_"Is that all you can say?" He remembered what had happened. The memory of that night lingered in his mind as the last thing he saw. It wouldn't go away. It's like he relived that moment over and over again until Kagome finally relieved him by removing the spell._

_"I know you must really hate me right now. Honestly, I do too. I don't expect you to understand. But that's not the problem at the moment," Kagome kept her back turned to him. But her voice wasn't shaky or weakened. It was firmer than he'd ever heard it, "I'm worried about Sango. So let's just get Miroku and go find her. You can yell, scream, and do what ever you want when we get back."_

_"That's it?!" He stood up feeling the ache in his muscles. Where the arrow had hit felt like it was bleeding on the inside, "You think I'd help you after that?!" Inuyasha grunted in pain, nearly falling over._

_The snow was falling harder now, so hard he had to shield his eyes to look ahead. Kagome turned, with almost an angry look on her face, or at least he thought. All he could really hear was her voice, "Naraku lied to you!"_

_And before he realized it, she was right up against him, digging her face into his shoulders. The sudden unexpected weight caught his aching muscles off guard, and the two toppled over into the snow, "I never lied to you, about my feelings, about my past, about everything."_

_The cold feeling on the snow under his fingers brought him back to that night, when they were driven out of their own home into the snowy plains. He felt so confused. Nothing made sense. He wanted to trust Kagome, but something still held him back._

_As if reading his mind, Kagome whispered in his ears, "You don't have to trust me. But right now Sango needs our help, and I need your help to help Sango. So please just shove everything into the back of your head and help me!"_

_Kagome knew how to get to him. 'He was like this when I first met his too, the sunny day when the wind blew gently around the sacred tree.' Though Kagome was in a strange world where nothing made sense, and a boy with dog ears was before her, she wasn't afraid. Because Inuyasha was there, even in his unconscious state, he made her feel comfortable and calm._

_'He eventually learned to trust though. He trusted our group even though he never said it out loud. And I can count on that.'_

_Kagome tugged on his hand. And before he knew it, he was moving along with her._

"Sango's finally asleep."

Kagomes voice made him flinch. Thought it warmed his heart, Inuyasha didn't want to talk to her at the moment. He didn't know what to say, or where to begin. Something smelt good though, and he didn't need to see to smell what it was.

Kagome squatted down beside him, brushing the snow from the spot she sat on. A bowl was held under his nose, steam warmed his face, but he pushed it away stubbornly.

Kagome scrambled to keep the hot liquid inside from spilling, "Hey! Watch it! It's not like its poisoned or something!"

"Who knows? It might be."

Kagome sighed frustrated, "It's only porridge! And it's quite good too. Kaede made it for me the night--."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Inuyasha interrupted gesturing for her to stop right there, "Kaede made it? Now I'm sure it's poisoned." He crossed his arms and turned away.

Kagome sat the bowl down on her lap, feeling its heat on her legs. She hadn't changed out of her school uniform yet, "Are you still going on about that?" She narrowed her eyes and asked in a voice that mocked his question.

But Inuyasha stayed quiet and continued staring out at the snow.

"Listen," her voice was gentler now, seeing he wasn't amused, "Kaede didn't lie to you. The village really didn't murder your mother. The bandit that told you that lie, Naraku, he only said that because he's in mad love with me and-," Kagome stopped herself right there. Somehow that didn't turn out the way she wanted it to. But as she thought of a way to better word it, Inuyasha rose to his feet.

"You said so yourself that I didn't have to trust you. And that all you wanted was to save Sango. Now Sango's safe so what else it there to say?" His tone was almost hurt, "I need some air." With that he jumped away.

"Wait! Inuyasha!" Kagome started. But as she stood up to chase after him, the bowl of porridge toppled over on her lap. Kagome screeched brushed the burning liquid off her bare legs, another reason not to wear mini skirts, and turned her attention back to Inuyasha. But he was already gone leaving Kagome alone in the snowy scene.

"INUYASHA, YOU IDIOT! Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?! ARG!"


	13. Truth

**Chapter Thirteen**

**'Truth'**

Her voice echoed in the empty streets. He'd heard it, but hadn't bothered to turn back and snap at her. Inuyasha needed time alone with his thoughts. But no matter how hard he though and tried to process the information through his mind, it always ended in confusion. Perhaps he was merely afraid to make the wrong decision again.

Once he thought he was far enough from the village that Kagome couldn't run up behind him and give another hug, persuading him to do more good deeds, Inuyasha stopped. He moved around with a little difficulty in the snow. The scene around him was so familiar, as if he'd been there tones to times before. His eyes scanned across the snow seeking something, something he couldn't name at the moment. He'd know once he found it.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, sensing something rather ominous about it. Then, it hit him. Inuyasha threw himself into the ground in front of a familiar tree. _That smell._ He dug at the snow that piled up against the trunk, then moving back into open grounds.

_It's really faint but I'm sure of it!_ There was a lot of snow. His hands froze to the point where he couldn't stand it anymore. Inuyasha blew warm air into them. _The scent of lilies._

He drew the Tetsaiga. It transformed as he waved the enlarged blade created a scythe of wind that cleared the snow in front of him leaving the ground underneath.

Why did the Tetsaiga transform? The ominous aura was left behind from something Inuyasha recognized immediately. _That man wrapped in bandages. I think Kagome called him Naraku. I remember his scent from that night. Though there's something different about it now._

And the human to protect, came from deep inside Inuyasha. The grave sight he faced was destroyed. The lilies were no longer implanted in the ground. His devoted love for his mother, Lady Izyoi, surfaced. The tombstone was cracked in many places and up rooted from the ground, no that it was very attached in the first place. Tiny essence of once plump flower peddles littered the messed up dried soil. It was as if someone had taken a giant club and beated the grave until they were satisfied with its destruction. And Inuyasha knew what that some one was.

"I knew you'd show up eventually," a voice said from behind, "Whether it was to visit your pathetic human mother or to get away from my woman, it makes no difference."

_Pathetic human mother? My woman?_ "Naraku! You've gone too far!" Inuyasha spun around twisting his Tetsaiga to challenge him.

Naraku was in a different form though. His body was completely encased in a white baboon suit from head to toe. Only his chin showed from his blue face mask. And he stood tall. In the state Inuyasha saw him that night, he couldn't even have been able to lift his arms. The new and improved Naraku snickered sinisterly, "Half demon, you don't trust very well do you? I saw the way you barked your ugly face at her. Well, I suppose that works in my favor."

"You were watching us?!" Inuyasha turned furious, "So then what Kagome said was true! You did lie to me! You bastard!"

Inuyasha raised the Tetsaiga and lashed out at him. Naraku leaped into the air to move from his path. He was fast, really fast. The weight of Tetsaiga threw him off balance and Inuyasha landed with a wobble. Naraku immediately appeared behind him, "Too slow."

Hot red blood spattered on the white snow as Inuyasha tried to suppress his screams of pain. But he still let out a whimper as Naraku withdrew him hand from his back. Inuyasha stumbled away to create some distance between the two of them.

The attack hadn't gone right threw his body, but deep enough to make straightening his back a painstaking task. In his position, he couldn't use his hand to stop the constant flow of blood that poured from his gash. Inuyasha struck the Tetsaiga into the ground in order to keep himself from falling onto his knees. No matter what happened, he will not kneel down to that bastard.

But Inuyasha wasn't done quite yet. He remembered what she said in their final battle with Goros…

_"Feel where the two auras collide! See the rift! See the Wind Scar! And slash through it!"_

…Inuyasha ignored the cry from his muscles for a rest and lifted off from the ground, Tetsaiga held back…

_…"You can do it Inuyasha! You just have to believe in the sword, just like I believe in you!"…_

_I believe!_ "You mocked my mother! That I cannot forgive! But you also claimed Kagome! And guess what buddy?! KAGOME ISN'T YOURS!" He saw the rift through his eyes and mustered all his strength, "WIND SCAR!"

Just like last time, the enormous power of the blow shot out from the Tetsaiga. Ripping through the air, it shattered Naraku's body. Inuyasha landed, thrusting the Tetsaiga into the ground to keep from falling over. Clumps of something brown and disgusting fell to the ground in front of him where Naraku once stood. It wasn't pink like human flesh.

His heinous voice echoed as the smoke created from the attack cleared revealing the sky, "I will come for you Inuyasha. And as a warning, keep away from my woman! Or else I shall tear you apart limb by limb."

Inuyasha began to feel light headed. That wasn't the real Naraku. He didn't destroy him. The world seemed to spin around him. His body was drained of energy as he collapsed to his knees. Hunger seemed to stand out the most. Maybe I should have taken that bowl of porridge.

Something then swooshed overhead. He heard someone call him name, "Inuyasha!"

It was Kagome. He'd recognize her voice anywhere despite his disappearing vision. There was a soft thump and footsteps running closer until he could feel her frozen breath on his neck. She grabbed his shoulders and hugged him, relieved he was alright. She had heard the blast. He was sure of it. If not, the giant dent in the ground from the wind scar was pretty much a dead giveaway.

"Inuyasha! Don't scare me like that!"

She was crying now. He didn't know why. Was she really that worried about him? It had to be. Tears were real, just like his mothers. Maybe Kagome really did love him, as a half demon. Inuyasha let himself drowned in that thought, content at his destination. For once he didn't think about it the future would hurt him. He'd think about that later, but right now, he felt happy.

And he left it at that. It wasn't very classy for a guy, especially half demon, to collapse into the arms of a woman. Oh well, Kirara can take over and carry him back from there.


	14. Wish

**Chapter Fourteen**

**'Wish'**

The first thing he heard was the sound of the crackling fire. The wind whistled between cracks but it seemed some distance away. Inuyasha felt something soft under him and something softer over him. _A bed?_ The last thing he remembered was seeing what remained of his mother's grave. There was no more sadness though, just that empty feeling.

His head felt heavier than he remembered. But maybe that's because he was leaning on a tough cloth block that was supposedly used as a pillow. Inuyasha was more used a solid hollow base of a branch, sturdy and real under him. But here, was warm. He wasn't going to complain.

Inuyasha felt his side ache. He rolled to his left and cracked open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Sangos worn out bruised face. She looked so pale, and there were many tiny scraps covering her forehead and cheeks, probably from the ice pellets. Bandages were wrapped everywhere around her neck and wrists, the only places that weren't covered in clothing. She slept soundly, exhausted.

It suddenly hit him that this wasn't right. He hadn't been pampered by humans since he learned how to walk. Inuyasha threw the covers off him and shot up, only to send pain through his body and lie back down. He clutched his chest only to realize it was wrapped in layers of bandages. His wound has been cleansed and his nose picked up the slight scent of herbal herbs. On the side, his kimono shirt was hung over the fire to dry.

"Watch it!" Kagome look up from whatever she was doing. She stomped over and shoved him back down as Inuyasha started to sit up more cautiously, "Do you know how long we spent trying to get your wound to stop bleeding?! And how much medicine we wasted?! Where do you expect to find an herbal garden in this weather?! You are not opening them up again!"

Then she stood up and stomped away leaving Inuyasha lying there in shock. He remembered what happened now. He could still feel Narakus hand in his back, his disgusting breath over his shoulder. He ran his fingers over the rough bandages. Inuyasha lay obediently on the mats, not that he had the energy to move in the fist place, until Kagome returned and held something under his nose. Inuyasha inhaled deeply. It was that same stuff from before.

"Porridge," Kagome placed it on her lap and eased Inuyasha up slowly but he still groaned in pain, "Does it still hurt to move?"

"No! I'm groaning because I feel like it!" He snapped sarcastically. If his stomach wasn't growling so much, he wouldn't have reached over and snatched the bowl, he wouldn't have ignored the spoon Kagome held out to him, and he wouldn't have poured the hot liquid down his throat before realizing it was right out of the pot. Inuyasha kept himself from sprinting out and sticking his head in the river.

"Watch it!" Kagome took the bowl from him, "Arg, here, let me." She took the wooden spoon and scooped a little, blowing on the burning porridge gently, and extended the spoon out to him.

_Why?_ He allowed her to tip the liquid into his mouth, spoon feeding like, like Lady Izyoi once did. She did it again, and again, blowing on the spoon the same way each time. _Why Kagome? Why do you care for my life? Why do you trust me so? Do you pity me?_

The snow had stopped outside. The sun was finally out. But no one was in the mood to celebrate. Kaede hardly had her eyes open as she continued with her stitching. Miroku was propped against the wall beside Sango as if guarding her. A tiny fox demon was squatted on his leg wrapped from head to toe in blankets. And Kagome stuck to Inuyasha. Everyone was exhausted, but they finally felt safe enough to drop their guards and rest, so did he. After Kagome finished spoon him the last of the porridge, Inuyasha allowed himself to fall into a calm and tranquil slumber.

Kagome watched his eyes soften as he slept. She scooted beside and surveyed the room. They were all there, Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Kirara, and even Shippo who ran inside to escape the cold.

_Shippo's the only one that didn't lose his father. The Thunder Brothers had used the shards of the sacred jewel to enhance their power and kill his father._ Kagome reached around her neck and grasped the Shikon that Kaede had returned to her. _But I never shattered it. The jewel is still whole. So…_She looked around the room at her friends_….What reason is there for everyone to stick together now? It used to be recovering the jewel shards. Will everyone leave again?_

Kagome didn't want the feeling to end. At the moment, it was just like old times...

When Miroku would trick a village into providing shelter though the night for them and in exchange, they would 'exercise' a demon. And Kagome would be struggling not to laugh out loud while he was doing it.

Then everyone would scoot under that one roof and strategize on what to do next. Inuyasha would scout at their ideas and complain they were thinking too much. "All you need to do it find Naraku and kill him!"…or… "I'll destroy him with my Tetsaiga! It's the simple!"

Sango would be stroking Kirara, curled in a furry ball, while her face showed that longing look for her lost brother. And Miroku would be sitting behind her trying his hardest not to look 'there'...

That's the life she missed. Thought everyone always had that pain in their hearts, they were together, which made every moment count. Kagome rested her head against Inuyasha and closed her eyes, listening to the crackling fire, the jewel still in her hands, holding tight to her memories.

_Kagome has a pure soul. She is a child of many mysteries. She had an unusual gift, the ability to see the wonders in others even when they're not able to see it in themselves. Her presence cleansed Inuyasha's soul and relieved it of its weight. I believe she was sent here for that purpose. And now that her purpose is served, only lord knows where life will take her._

Kaede set down her knitting and stretched open the winder. The snow reflected pure light into the room. The sun had risen to its highest point thawing the frozen land. Drips of water descended from the tree branches as the birds' songs were revived. The light lit up Kagomes face. The pure jewel in her hands glowed,_ as if reacting to the wish deep in her heart._


	15. Happiness

**Chapter Fifteen**

**'Happiness'**

"Kagome!"

_The light. It's so bright. Is it morning already?_ Kagome rubbed her eyes groaning and turned in her sleep. _Alright, get up, get up. You've got to clean Inuyasha's wound otherwise it'll get infected. Kaede said so. I wonder if anyone left._ She stretched her muscles lazily in her bed, her bed. The blankets and pillows felt soft under her fingers.

Kagome gasped and tore open her eyes kicking her sheets away. She wanted to see Inuyasha's face. But instead, when she turned, she saw her white wall._ I'm back! How?!_ Instead of the sacred jewel in her hands, Kagome grasped the few jewel fragments. Instead of that priestess clothing, Kagome wore her school uniform. As she tried to piece together what had happened, Sota came bounding into her room. He frowned when he saw her and shouted out the door, "Yeah! She's awake!"

"Sota?"

Her brother sat down beside her on her bed while Kagomes mother came in the door, cleaning her hands on her apron before touching anything. _She always was a hygiene nut,_ "Come on Kagome you'll be late. I'll warm up your dinner from last night. You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you."

"What? Warm up dinner?" Kagome repeated those words, feeling really slow in the morning. Then it suddenly hit her, "Inuyasha!" She threw herself off the bed knocking Sota over but not bothering to pause and apologize.

"Kagome-," but she was already scrambling down the stairs and out the front door, only to come back in realized she forgot her shoes.

"Yes!" She cried as she ran past the sacred tree. The patch where the bark had been worn away was back. _I don't know how this happened. Maybe I was a little too desperate. But I think I kind of wished again for everything to go back to normal. _She remembered that feeling she had when she surveyed the room, everyone together, and how she wanted to keep that feeling forever.

Kagome threw open the shrine door and crashed into the rail of the well, pausing before leaping in. _Please, oh please, please, please let everything be back to normal._ She prayed before jumping in, feeling that rush of adrenaline as the magic engulfed her...

... The same familiar bottom of the well, the same familiar voice was heard as Kagome reappeared in the feudal era.

"She's gone!? What do you mean she's left?!"

_That's Inuyasha!_ Kagome gripped the tangled vines to pull herself to the surface.

"If you weren't so caught up maybe you'd realize she was gone a little sooner!"

"Some one should have told me!"

"As if anyone would want to talk to you with Kikyo around! What were we suppose to say? 'Um Inuyasha, you're other love just returned to her own world. Shouldn't you go after her?' Geez!"

"Other love?" Kagome poked her head out the well. Sure enough, there was Inuyasha, defending himself against Mirokus verbal attacks.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome?" Inuyasha walked up to her, "What are you doing back? Shouldn't you be in your own era holding a grudge against me?" He stuck his nose to meet hers, not bothering to offer a hand. But she could tell he was just as uncomfortable and he felt guilty.

"Oh excuse me! I get I came back to early!" She must have looked like an idiot. Kagome just couldn't put of an annoyed look with that smile spread across her face. As odd as it sounds, she was so glad he was there to bicker with her, "I forgot my stuff, let me just go back and get it."

Inuyasha gripped her arm before she could jump back in the well, "Is that all you have to say to me?" He was expecting more towards the end of Kikyo. Usually when something like this happened, she'd be all gloomy and stubborn. He was always the one that had to get bored of the silence treatment and cross over to bring her back. _So why does this time she seem almost happy, almost reasonable?_

"I'm just glad I'm back," she shot him a smile, not a glare, a smile, a sweet smile.

He was confused, but Inuyasha was smart enough not to press the question further, causing more collateral damage like he always did.

"I'll come with you."


End file.
